The present invention relates to emergency controls for motor vehicles. Specifically, the present invention is a manually actuated warning light or lights and optionally connected means for disabling the motor vehicle to thereby arrest the movement of the motor vehicle in the event of an emergency.
Frequently, drivers in motor vehicles become incapacitated or otherwise unable to safely drive while driving. In such a situation, the driver often loses control of his or her motor vehicle and collides with another motor vehicle or leaves the road. In either instance, the driver could be seriously injured and could cause the injury or death of another.
Many attempts have been made to address these problems. For example, motor vehicles now come standard with emergency tail lights to alert other vehicles that the motor vehicle or the driver is disabled. However, one drawback of such systems is that the switch only illuminates the blinking emergency tail lights-the switch does not stop or otherwise slow the motor vehicle.
There are also a variety of means of cutting off the flow of fuel to the motor vehicle engine. These so-called xe2x80x9ckill switchesxe2x80x9d are used in, and controlled by, some anti-theft systems to prevent theft of the motor vehicle. However, such xe2x80x9ckill switchesxe2x80x9d are typically not used to stop the motor vehicle in the event of an emergency. Moreover, such xe2x80x9ckill switchesxe2x80x9d do not include visible or audible warnings to other motorists to indicate that the driver may not have control of the motor vehicle and that the motor vehicle has been disabled.
Yet another system includes a locator device that is monitored by a centralized monitoring system. When assistance is required, the vehicle is located by the monitoring system and assistance is dispatched. One drawback of this system, however, is that the vehicle owner must subscribe to a service to participate in the monitoring system.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need in the art for a system for warning motorists of the disability or incapacitation of a driver and safely disabling the motor vehicle""s engine.
The present invention is an emergency system for a motor vehicle of the type having an electrical system and an engine providing power to the drive wheels of the motor vehicle. The emergency system of the present invention includes at least one internal lamp, optionally mounted on the interior ceiling of the passenger compartment or near one or more of the doors of the motor vehicle. The lamp or lamps are electrically connected to the motor vehicle""s electrical system. Optionally, the lamp or lamps are colored blinking lamps. The emergency system further includes a control switch to actuate the lamp or lamps. In an optional embodiment, the control switch is mounted on the steering wheel to allow easy access by the driver.
The present invention also includes a means for disabling the motor vehicle""s engine. The disabling means could take a variety of forms including a fuel cutoff switch, an ignition switch, an electrical system switch, or the like. In one optional embodiment, the disabling means is electrically connected to the control switch, thereby allowing the driver to simultaneously activate the lamp or lamps and disable the engine of the motor vehicle in the event of an emergency. In an alternate embodiment, the disabling means and lamp may be separately controlled.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for disabling a motor vehicle and warning other drivers of the disability or incapacity of the driver without the necessity of subscribing to a monitoring service.